Even If You Cannot Hear My Voice
by Phoenix Bradley
Summary: Summary inside. Jack Sparrow fic. There is a note at the beginning of the fifth chapter that I suggest you read, especially if you haven't started reading yet.
1. The Mission

Even If You Cannot Hear My Voice...

by, Smeagol's girl

(A Jack Sparrow fic. The Black Pearl has just destroyed another ship and taken a few prisoners. The one left to Jack turns out to be someone he thought had died when they were younger. Now she holds the secret of where a dangerous treasure is hidden but won't talk. How long can he find excuses to keep her alive before the other sailors force him to dispose of her? Sort of inspired by an episode of LOST on ABC, the one about the man from Iraq (no idea how you spell his name so I won't even try). Rated PG-13 for slightly graphic torture scenes. I own nothing. This is an angst/romance fic and it probly won't have a happy ending, just to warn you.)

"Comodore, we have him."

Comodore Norrington's eyes glanced up from the document in front of him, and he stared at Gilette for a breif moment.

"Here?" he asked. Gilette nodded, grinning proudly as he usually did. "Send him in then, and do not bind him."

"But, sir," Gilette started to object.

"Do not bind him, Gilette. Just make sure he is unarmed." Reluctantly, the man agreed to this and slipped out, later returning with a somewhat disgruntled pirate. As soon as the pirate was standing in Norrington's office, he sent Gilette away, assuring him he'd call if he needed anything, and then looked the pirate up and down. "For a great pirate, you are becoming easier and easier to catch," he said with a smirk.

"I was actually looking foreward to a litte reunion, Comodore," said the pirate, swaying and making greater hand gestures than needed as he spoke.

"Indeed."  
"I guess it's back to the gallows then, eh mate?"

"Perhaps," said Norrington, standing from his seat and slowly approaching the pirate. "Or, we can come to some sort of agreement." The pirate made a confused face. He was clearly not expecting to hear this.

"What do you want?"

"I have a sort of mission for you, one that only a fast ship like the Black Pearl can manage."

"What's in it for me, mate?"

"Wealth beyond your imagination," he said, grinning. "If you can do this one task for me, you and your crew will be rewarded handsomely. And, I have the power to drop the hunt for your ship and the death sentence bestowed upon you." The pirate seemed to be thinking about it, but then looked at him with narrow eyes.

"Don't really know if your word means that much to me, mate. I can imagine quite a lot, savvy?"

"Believe me, Mr. Sparrow. You will be rewarded with more treasure than you'll know what to do with."

"What's the job?" he asked, watching him cunningly.

"What did that git want with yeh?" asked Gibbs as he and Jack began to sail away, the crew busily working around them.

"He wants us to set sail for the islands of Esther." Gibbs made a face and looked at him.

"Why?" he asked. "I thought he'd just hang the whole crew an' be done with it."

"Not yet," said Jack.

"Well, are we going to do it? Now tha' he's let you go, he can't hold you ter his word." He laughed and Jack smirked.

"His offer wasn't all that impressive, mate, but it's not like we have anything better to do."

"Just what is he after anyway?" asked Gibbs, suspiciously. "What could be down in bloody Esther that's so importan' to him?"

"The question is 'who' could be down there. He's after the idle of Esther, an item so powerful that a fleet who poses it is practically invinceable. Also holds the ashes of the heathen god that protected the islands for years, savvy?"

"Then why are we bloody givin' it to Norrington's army once we find it?" Jack raised a finger to stop him, a devilish look in his eyes.

"I never said we were," said Jack with a grin. Gibbs smilled and nodded.

"I like yer thinkin'. How far is it to the islands?"

"A two month's journey without resting. We'll have to get there with all haste."

"Why?" Jack glanced at him, his coy face showing a hint of sincerity for once.

"Do you really think we were the only ones assigned the job?" Gibbs nodded in understanding and then left to give out orders. "We'll have to make a quick stop to Tortuga and pick up Turner." Gibbs stopped and turned around, looking at him confused.

"What's a boy like him doin' down there? Thought he was too civilized for tha' sort o' thing?"

"I told him to meet us there," said Jack. "That way his bloody wife won't try to tag along." Jack stared out at the horizon and smiled to himself. "Now," he muttered. "Bring me that horizon..."


	2. Em

"It's about time you arrived," growled Will as he stepped on to the Black Pearl with Jack. "One more minute with those drunks and whores and I would've gone mad."

"Ain't much better in here, mate," smirked Jack as he gestured to the rum keg where someone was already helping himself.

"So, what's this adventure we're on this time?" he asked, ignoring the man.

"We're after the Laguna idle." Will's eyes widened, and Jack immediatly assumed he was familiar with it.

"The one they keep in Esther?" he asked. "The one they say no man can get their hands on?"

"No, the other one," said Jack. "Comodore Norrington's after it and desperately hired us."

"And you're going to do it?"

"Yes and no. Yes being we're going to get it, and no being we're not giving it to them, savvy?"

"And he entrusted you?" asked Will with a smirk. "He must've been desperate. It might be a trick."

"I already know it has to be," said Jack. "But it's not like we have anything better to do now mate."

"Captain Sparrow!" called Gibbs from to other end of the ship.

"Aye?" Jack called, turning around.

"We got another ship gainin' on us!" Jack and Will both ran across the deck to get a look. Through the mist, the silhouette of another ship, slightly smaller than their own was approaching.

"Make ready the guns!" ordered Jack. "Move!" He ran up to the helm and began to set sail, determined to outrun them, and knew that the canons would be ready if they needed them.

"Who are they?" called Will.

"That be one of Esther's ships!" shouted Gibbs. "Bloody Norrington must've told them we be comin'."

"Knew it was a bloody trap," growled Jack as he turned the ship so the canons were facing it.

"Should we blow 'em out o' the water, Cap'in?" called Gibbs.

"No," said Jack. "Not yet. We'll board their ship first, fight and claim at least two prisoners."

"But-"

"Just do it!"

"I thought we never take prisoners," said Anamaria from behind.

"If they're from Esther, they'll know how to get to the idol, savvy?" said Jack.

"Here they come," muttered Will as the ship drew closer. The rest of the crew made ready to ambush the ship.

Emily Wilson was in her room when she heard the captain shout that they were under attack. Fear struck her when she looked out the window and saw it was the Black Pearl.

"We're going to die!" shouted a woman from behind her. "That ship is indestructable!" Emily reamained silent and let her friend do the panicking. "What do they want from us?" she muttered to herself. "What have we done to them? What do they want?"

"Me," she said softly, looking at her friend. "Just like the last ship." She looked at the door, waiting. "And the ship before that..." she muttered. The captain of their ship burst in and pointed to her.

"You, with me. Now!" She stood up, not even fighting, and he grabbed her wrist, none too gently and pulled her bellow deck and into the brigg. "We've come this far already. They're not going to find you now!" He threw her in the empty cell and locked it. "Not one sound from you! No one knows about you save for you and me, and we're not changing that."

"What if the ship should sink? Then can I scream?" she asked, glancing up at him with a dark face.

"No," he answered coldly. "I'd rather ye remain dead at the bottom of the ocean than in the hands of the other pirates. They can't learn yer secret." He left, but she didn't seem phazed by his threat. In fact, she wasn't surprised he had said that. Pirates were greedy and sick. It was more decent than the other things she'd heard.

She had to wait for an hour before the fighting above deck started to die down. Then the cannon fire started, and that was when she started to panic. The Black Pearl was notorius for never leaving it's enemy ships, still floating at sea. A cannon blasted through the wall a few feet from her, and she shreiked as the loud sound hurt her ears. Water immediatly began to flood in, and she began to scream for her life.

It did not take long, and soon someone was proceeding down the steps, looking around curiosly. "Here!" she cried. "Please, let me out!"

The pirate looked over from the shadows and came to the cell, looking in curiously. She didn't recognize him, and knew he came from the Pearl. Moving back, she watched as he drew out a pistol, and waited to die. But to her surprise, he shot the lock on the cell, and pulled the door open. She didn't fight when he grabbed her wrists and pulled her out, taking her above deck and then on to their ship. "Here we go again," she thought to herself and was soon taken below the deck of the Black Pearl and locked away until the captain could deal with her.

"Jack," said Mr. Gibbs. "We did manage to pull one survivor. We locked her in the brigg for yeh." Jack nodded and turned to Will.

"Take my place for a bit. I'm going to see who we've got." Will looked at him unsure.

"What are you going to do?"

"Ask her some questions, and if she doesn't asnwer willingly, I'll make her answer." Will's eyes widened, and he was about to object when Gibbs stopped him.

"She's an enemy an' we have to find out why they were following us. I wouldn't worry, lad. The women usually talk the minute they hear how they'll be tortured if they don't." Will reminded himself that he was traveling with pirates, and decided to take Gibbs' word for it, for now at least.

Jack walked down to the brigg and unlocked Emily's cell. She was a thin, waisted away woman with black hair, torn and ratty that hung limp down to her waist, and dark skin and eyes. He could tell she had been a prisoner before, and saw the pirate branding on her right arm, right above the wrist. Her dress was thin and tearing, and she smelled badly of smoke mixed with rum and blood. She had very dry, blistered and tearing lips, and he wondered how long it had been since she had last been allowed to drink. He signalled her to stand up and had her walk in front of him, her hands bound behind her back, and he led her to his quarters, sitting her down in an old wooden chair. He took a seat in front of her and watched her for a minute. Her eyes were focused on the floor as if she refused to look him in the eyes.

"What's your name?" he asked, not looking friendly at all.

"Emily Wilson," she answered softly, still not looking at him.

"Miss Wilson, I am the captain of this ship and I am only going to tell you once that if you just answer every question I ask you, I won't have to make you suffer, savvy?"

"Do you think I'm afraid?" she asked, but not in a haughty tone. Her eyes strayed to his, almost as if she were saying to him, "Go ahead an torture me like the others. I already know I can't stop you." She squinted a little and then said slowly, "Jack?" His expression changed to surprised. "Jack, is that you?"

"Captain... Jack Sparrow," he answered, unable to regain his stone cold face.

"I knew it," she said slowly and weakly, giving him a sad smile. "I knew I'd see you again." He stared at her.

"Who are you?" he asked, looking almost afraid.

"Don't you remember me, Jack?" she asked, her voice cracking every so often. She was sick and he could see it painfully. "I was the little brat who live down the road from you? You hated me." His eyes suddenly widened and he looked at her.

"Em," he muttered. "I never hated you. I just didn't understand you, luv. I didn't understand why you were always hitting me, pushing me in the sand, throwing stones at me."

"You still don't?" He cleared his throat and shook his head.

"No. I understand now that it was your funny way of showing affection." He shook his head and looked at her with a cold face again. "But that doesn't matter anymore. You're my prisoner now, savvy? And you have information I need."

"Then you must already know I won't tell you anything about the idle. Pirates have hunted me down because I'm the only one of the group who hid it that's still alive. Thanks to Commodore Norrington, I've already been on six different ships." Jack hadn't known that, but it helped to know he'd come to the right person... sort of. "The last captain was a little more clever, disguising himself as an Esther ship when he kidnapped me. Was a nasty shock for me when I was brought before the captain and saw it was not so."

"Well, maybe the suffering would stop if you'd tell us where to find the idle, savvy?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "The other ships know by now that I'll be dead long before they ever find the idle. It's protecting the islands and I won't help a pirate stop that, not even one I've had feelings for before. So go ahead and hurt me." She pulled down the neck of her shirt a few inches, revealing scarred and mangled skin underneath. "This is from when they poured hot coals down my chest." She held out her hands and he saw two dark cirlces in the palms, still healing. "This is from when they put a large nail through both my hands while they were on top of each other on a table." She pulled up her skirt, showing a mangled looking leg, all raw and soar looking. "And this is from last night when they threw a pot of boiling water on me. It goes up my side and a few spots on my back." Her bare feet had been damaged from the water as well, and she looked at him in a way that made him uneasy. "I also have marks from my waist and a little bellow it from when the captain of a ship was drunk and 'lonely'. Would you like to see that too?"

"No," he said, shaking his head and trying to get over what he was seeing. He had practiced torturing prisoners before, male and female, rarely female, but he'd never had to torture someone he knew or meant a little to him. Rape was never an option of torture to him either, but he knew very well that other pirates did it, as the one had done to her. He didn't want to thinkg about it, but her scars on her chest, leg, feet, and hands were right there in front of him and there was no way he could make them go away.

"I've already been de-humanized, Captain Sparrow. Nothing you can do to me now will be any different from what they've already done," she said, tears forming in her eyes but her voice remaining steady.

"I'm giving you the night to think about it," he said, unable to look at her now. "When dawn comes you'll either talk, or I will torture you." He pulled her to her feet and looked her in the eyes. "Savvy?" She looked at him coldly.

"Savvy," she answered, and he took her back down to the brigg and locked her in for the night.

When he walked back on deck, he brushed past Will and stood at the helm, not talking and unable to rid his face of the cold look on it.

"Jack?" came Gibbs' voice. "What happened? Did she talk?"

"I'm giving her the night to think about it," he said darkly. "If she doesn't talk in the morning..." He couldn't finish, and stared at the horizon.

"You ain't goin' soft on her, now, are yeh, cap'in?" asked Gibbs in a teasing tone. Jack didn't find it funny and merely looked at him. The look on his face made him stop and he left him alone. Will came up and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Jack looked at him and took a deep breath.

"I know her," he said softly. "I grew up with her." Will's eyes widened.

"What? And you still tortured her?"

"I haven't tortured her yet, mate," he said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. Will knew it was bad when something was strong enough to bother Jack this much. "But I will tomorrow. Something tells me she's not going to talk."

"How can you?" cried Will. "If you know her, can't you find an excuse to let her go? Are you really going to go through with this?"

"I don't know, alright?" he snapped. "I just need time to think, savvy? Just go, mate. Let me have time to think." Will nodded and left, shaking his head mournfully.

I'll sing it one last time for you

And then we really have to go

You've been the only thing that's right

In all I've done...

(The bits of lyrics at the end of the next few chapters are from the song 'Run' by Snow Patrol.)


	3. Fingernails

Jack waited in his quarters until Em was brought before him, her hands bound and a blindfold tied tightly over her eyes. "That'll do," he said, and the men left him with her. In his hands, Jack held a tool, long and thin with a hook like curve at the end. He was sharpening it, and she could only hear it. "Good morning," he said grimly. "Let's just make this quick, mate. Are you going to talk for me today?"

"What would you like me to talk about, Jack?" she asked in a sad tone. "About how long I've cried over you, waiting for you to come home, or about how I almost commited suicide when they told me you were dead?" He stared at her, then hardened his heart a little.

"About the bloody idle, Em. The one you know about." She shook her head.

"I already told you, Jack. I can't tell you. What are you going to do to me today?" He gritted his teeth a little and then stood up, holding the tool in front of her, not caring whether or not she could see it.

"It's not completely sharp," he said softly. "But it'll have the same effect once it's shoved under your fingernails, mate." She didn't respond to this, and he stepped behind her and kneeled down, grabbing onto one of her fingers. "This is your last chance, and then I'll bloody do it."

"I'm sorry, Jack," she said softly. "Sorry you have to be put through this." He looked up at her, closed her eyes, then rammed the tool underneath her fingernail. She gave a cry of pain, and he felt the blood run onto his hand. He twisted the tool around until her fingernail came off, Em sobbing in pain the entire time. Jack's heart was throbbing, and he was going pale. He closed his eyes, trying to drone out the sounds of her crying, and then grabbe her other finger.

"I'll stop when you talk," he said softly.

"I know," she said weakly, tears falling down her face. Jack bit his lip and repeated what he had just done until the other nail came off. Em was sobbing, her fingers bleeding, and when he started on the third one she passed out. He did the last two on that hand while she was out, and threw them out the window and into the sea, then grabbed a clean cloth to clean her fingers with. She became concious as he did it, but said nothing.

"I'm sorry," she said when he was done. "I'm sorry that it has to be like this." His hand continued to clean hers and he felt her take his hand with hers, the one he hadn't touched yet. She squeezed his hand tightly, and he closed his eyes, squeezing back...

(Flashback...)

"When will I see you again, Jack?"

It was nightfall, and Jack stood on the dock, his bag packed and slung over his shoulder, and stared at the sad figure standing a few feet from him. He hadn't heard her sneak up from behind, and when he heard her voice, he wished she would leave.

"Didn't expect to see you here, Em," he said, turning to her. They were both only sixteen, but he already knew what he was going to do with his life.

"Someone told me you were leaving. I just wanted to say goodbye." He looked at her with a little sympathy. Normally she'd be calling him names or making fun of him, but he knew she was genuinely going to miss him. Somehow, he'd always known she saw him as a friend.

"I'm not coming back, Em," he said to her, shaking his head. "I'm leaving for good."

"Just, take care of yourself out there, you hear?" He nodded.

"I'll do my best." She stepped up to him and looked at him, he caught a glimpse of pain in her eyes for the first time. Before he could stop her, she kissed him on the cheek, and then stepped away, tears in her eyes.

"Good bye, Jack," she said weakly. "Maybe our paths will cross sometime." He didn't say anything, but boarded the ship and watched as she shrank away into the distance. All the while, he was stroking the spot where she'd kissed him...

(End of flashback...)

Their paths had crossed, but never in a way he wanted it to happen. He stood up, and after sending some men in to take her back to the brigg, he went back out on the deck and sat where no one could see him, staring at the bloody cloth. Tears forming in his eyes.

And I can barely look at you

But every single time I do

I know we'll make it anywhere

Away from here...


	4. Metting With Em

"Cap'in," came Gibbs' voice. Jack was standing at the helm and it was nearly nightfall. "Have you heard anything from the prisoner yet?"

"No," said Jack.

"Did you torture her then?" Jack felt his heart freeze, and he nodded.

"Yes." Gibbs could tell he was not proud of it, but he knew as well as Jack that it had to be done. He didn't know that Jack already knew her though. Will hadn't told anyone, under Jack's request. "I'm going down to try talking with her tonight, see if I can persuade her with words. And if she still doesn't talk I'll do the same routine tomorrow, savvy?"

"Aye," said Gibbs. "You know I couldn't do what you did this mornin' Jack. Must be one reason why you're stronger than me." Jack looked at him and thought to himself that there was no way that what he had done made him any stronger than Gibbs. He left the helm to Gibbs and went back down to Em. She was leaning against the bars of her cell, looking up at the window, the monlight shining on her face. He looked at her left hand and saw the bandages on her fingers. It had to be incredibly painful, but it had effected him more than it had her. She sighed and looked at him.

"Are you going to interrogate me again, Jack?" she asked.

"Not like this morning," he said unlocking the cell and stepping inside, clsoing the door behind him. He had the key with him, so he wasn't worried about being locked in. "I just want to talk. I'm torturing you again tomorrow if you don't talk, and I'll be bloody honest with you, I don't want to do it, savvy?"

"I know," she said, looking at him and forcing a smile. "That's what matters, doesn't it? That I know you're doing this against your will and not out of revenge for the madness I put you through when we were young?"

"That was a long time ago, mate." He sat down next to her and looked at her hand.

"It doesn't hurt so much anymore," she said, looking at his face.

"Why do you allow yourself to go through this everytime you're captured when all you have to do is tell me where to idle is and how to get to it?"

"You don't understand, Jack," she said, looking at him with sad eyes. "That idle is protecting the people in that village. If you take it out, women and childeren will die. Pirates used to attack their villages so much, trying to take it over as their own. They killed the men, raped and slaughtered the women, and did God only knows what to the childeren. That's why I helped to put the idle there. After that, they were protected and they still are. Jack, do you think I'd rather endanger them again, when I can die instead and keep them safe?"

He stared at her for a minute, then nodded, understanding now that he'd never be able to get her to talk. The thought of torturing her again made him sick, but he knew he had to. Once the crew would realize she wouldn't talk, they'd make him kill her which made him feel even worse.

"I have to do things to you, luv," he said, looking at her. "Things that I don't want to do."

"I know," she said softly. "But it shows you're still human, Jack, and not like those monsters at sea."

"I hope so," he said softly. She leaned her head against his shoulder and he closed his eyes as tears threatened to form again.

"It'll be alright, Jack," she said, looking at his sad face. "Even if you can't see it yet, things will work out. Everything happens for a reason." He looked at her.

"I can't see a good reason for why I'm made to torture you." She took his hand with her good one.

"At least, we get to see each other again." He nodded as a film of tears passed over his eyes.

"Yeah," he said, sniffing a little and blinking them away. She got on her knees and turned, laying her head on his shoulder, and he put an arm around her. They stayed like that until he had to leave, and he barely slept that night as he thought about what he had to do the next day.

Light up, Light up

As if you have a choice

Even if you cannot hear my voice

I'll be right beside you, dear...


	5. Even a Pirate Needs To Cry

(A/N: I know some of you readers are upset with the fact that I have Jack Sparrow, the hottest pirate in the Caribbean, torturing someone. And even though he seems perfect you have to remember that he is a pirate so chances are he had done stuff like this before. And if you can't handle that then I suggest you stop reading this. I hate to be brutally honest, but that's life. No one's perfect, and I know you hate to accept it, but Jack is a scalawag. Just be glad I have him regretting this.

-Smeagol's girl)

"I can't believe you."

Jack was heading for his quarters, watching as Em was brought in ahead of him by two men. Will was in hot pursuit behind him, determined to stop him. "You can't be doing this again." Jack looked at him.

"And what do you propose I do?" he snapped. "If I don't they're going to make me kill her," he whispered so the others wouldn't hear. "Or they'll maroon me again and she'll be left in the hands of someone else."

"At least they won't be betraying her," snarled Will. Jack gave him a dangerous look and Will backed off.

"I hate this, alright? I hate the fact that I have to torture someone who means this much to me. But there's nothing I can do right now but wait for the opportune moment, savvy?" He turned and headed into his quarters and sent the two men away so he could be with her alone.

"What are you going to do to me today?" she asked. Her eyes were blindfolded again, and he kneeled in front of her.

"Are you going to tell me where the idle is yet?" he asked, knowing he had to.

"No," she answered, and he walked over to the fireplace and pulled out the red hot poker. "What are you going to do?" she asked again. He untied her hands, and retied them around one of the main support beams that held up the roof in his quarters. Then he unbuttoned the back of her shirt and slid it over her shoulders so her bare back was exposed to him. "Are you going to whip me?"

"No," he answered, and stood behind her.

He ran the end of the poker down her back and she screamed in pain as he did it. His fingers gripped the poker tighter in anger as he was forced to do it again and again, and then reheat it so he could do it again. Em screamed the entire time, loudly, and Jack felt as if he were being torn up on the inside everytime he did it. Eventually her knees gave way and she was on her knees, gasping in pain and screaming. When he finally got to stop, he placed the poker back where it belonged and went to her, closing her shirt over her back again. He then untied her hands and removed her blindfold. Em's eyes were red from sobbing, and tears were still falling down them.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, trying to keep from tears. She was unable to move because it hurt so much, and he called for someone to come and clean her up and lock her away. When they came, he left, not being able to look at her, and went back to the helm where Will was standing.

"The entire crew could hear her screaming," he said coldly. Jack only looked at him and didn't answer. "How long will this go on for?"

"I've tortured people before, Will," he said grimly. "Some for a lot longer than I have with her. And it's barely effected me until now." He shook his head and placed a hand on his forehead. "I have to think of a way to get us both out of here. I can't do this for much longer, mate."

"Well then think of something quick!" said Will. "That's becoming unbearable to listen to." Jack gave him a meaningful look.

"You're not the one who has to do that to her, mate." Will stared and Jack walked back to his quarters for some peace, leaving him in charge again.

"I brought this for you," said Jack when he visited Em that night. She looked up at him and he handed her a chicken leg. She took it greatfully and bit into it, savoring the taste. "I know you haven't eaten very much in a while." The nearly inhaled it, and tossed the bone out the window. "How's the back?"

"It hurts... a lot," she said. "I can't move to you, so can you come here?" He moved to her and sat next to her. She placed one hand in front of her and the other behind her so she could slowly turn herself to face him from the side. "How are you holding up?" she asked softly.

"Barely," he admitted, looking at her with dark eyes. "Nothing I've done, in all my life as a pirate, can compare to this, luv."

"I know," she said, her eyes tearing up. "And I know it's my fault. But you understand why I have to... right?"

"Yes," he said, reaching over and taking her hand. "I just hate it." A tear fell down his face and she placed his hand on her cheek and nuzzled against it softly, her eyes closed. He stroked her cheek with his thumb in a short moment of bliss, and for a minute, he knew that he had never cared for a woman as much as he did for her. But he also knew there was nothing he could do about it but savor small moments like this. "I'm going to find a way to get us out of here, luv," he said softly. "I promise." She looked at him and smirked a little. "I'm going to hide with you, and make sure no pirate lays a hand on you again. I swear I'll find a way. Savvy?"

"Savvy," she said softly.

"I'm sorry," he said, gesturing to her hand and her back. "I'm sorry for everything." She closed her eyes and pressed his hand to her cheek again. She knew he was keeping from tears again and shook her head.

"It's okay to cry, Jack," she said softly. "Even a pirate needs to cry sometimes."

"Yeah, well," he said, wiping away tears as if he didn't want her to see them. "I hate getting emmotional, mate. It's just not me." She reached over, very slowly, and placed her hand on his face.

"I love you, Jack," she said softly. He took in a deep breath and stood up, leaving reluctantly, and went to his quarters for the night.

Louder, Louder

And we'll run for our lives

I can hardly speak, I understand

Why you can't raise your voice to say...


	6. Land Ho!

"Cap'in," said Mr. Gibbs. "I need to have a word with you." Jack nodded and followed him to the helm, where no one else was.

"What is it?"

"The way you tortured that girl this morning, it really rattled some of the crew. Now, I be wonderin', have yeh been able ter get her to tell yeh anythin'?" Jack lowered his gaze.

"No," he answered. "The girl's immovable. She won't talk no matter what."

"Now come on, there's got to be something yeh can do ter make her talk," said Gibbs. Jack shook his head.

"There's nothing, Mr. Gibbs. She's not afraid of pain and she's certainly not afraid to die, savvy?"

"Have yeh considered torturing her until she talks, instead of stopping after an hour er so?" Jack looked up at him, looking a little startled.

"What?"

"Yeh know, either she talks or you torture her to death."

"I don't think we're at a point in time where we need to consider doing that, mate."

"I does. It's been nearly three days and she hasn't cracked a bit. And the crew ain't enjoying the sound so much. A lot of them are waiting for it to just end. Others are startin' to think tha' you don't want ter kill her. They think you've started to like her a bit too much." Jack was tempted to shout to him that that was the case, but thought better of it.

"And what if it was?" asked Jack. "I am the captain of the Black Pearl. It's up to me whether or not the girl dies, and I say, not yet. Wait for the opportune moment."

"Is there and opportune moment?" asked Gibbs. "Cuz I'm startin' to think that you do like her. That means you be goin' weak lad."

"That's not true!" snapped Jack. "Since when did killing someone make you more of a man? Well?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"I don't understand you, Jack," he said. "Yeh used to be so heartless about these things, an' now you be showing her mercy. We have a job ter do, remember? Now, we be reachin' Esther by sunset tomorrow. If she hasn't talked by then, kill her."

"Since when were you to give orders, man?" Jack demanded.

"If yeh don't do it, the crew we'll know you've gone soft, and they'll maroon you like yeh've been so many times before. Savvy?" Jack spat at him, and Gibbs left.

"Em, we need to talk now," said Jack as he came barreling into her cell. Em, who had been asleep, poked her head up and yawned.

"Jack?"

He kneeled down in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Em, you said you loved me last night, right?" She nodded.

"Yes."

"And you meant it?"

"Yes, Jack."

"Then tell me where the bloody idle is," he demanded, his voice mixed with anger and sadness. "I don't care what promise you have, I don't care. If you don't tell me, they're going to make me kill you, Em." She only stared at him, and he knew she wouldn't tell him. "I don't want to bloody do it," he shouted, tears forming in his eyes again. "If you love me, you won't make me do this."

She looked up at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"Dammit!" he cried. "Em, don't make me! I've tried to find a way to get us out of this, but I can't. Just tell me where the bloody idle is!"

"No, Jack," said Em. "I do love you, Jack, very very much. But I won't slaughter and entire village for you." He sat back, running his hand over his chin as tears fell down his face. "I'm sorry," she wept.

"God, Em," he muttered. "Don't do this to me."

"Oh, Jack," She crawled over to him and put her arms around him, burrying her face in his shoulder, sobbing. He put his arms around her so they were barely even touching her, and cried into her shoulder. After a minute, she pulled back and pressed her forehead to his.

"I love you, Jack. But I have to do this. I'm standing up for what I believe in, and if it means dying, then I'll do it."

"Then if it means I have to be marooned, then so be it," he muttered. "But I can't kill you, Em." He held her close to him and closed his eyes.

"So, what's going to happen?" she asked. He sighed as another tear fell.

"I don't know."

His heart sank when above, he could hear Gibbs shout, "Land ho!"

To think I might no see those eyes

Makes it so hard not to cry

And as we say our long goodbyes

I nearly do...


	7. The Cave

Jack watched as Esther came closer and closer, until it was time to send some of the crew out in the row boats to find the idle while the others watched the ship. Gibbs came up to him with a grim look on his face.

"Bring the girl,' he said softly, and Jack closed his eyes and nodded. Turning to the brigg, he went down without saying a word to Em as he came to her, and opened the cell door.

"Have you come to talk to me again?" she asked softly with a sad smirk. Jack didn't answer, but kneeled down to her level. "Are you going to hurt me, Jack?"

He tossed her a black blindfold. "Put this on," he said darkly, and then waited until he could bind her hands and lead her to one of the boats. As they rowed to the shore he gribbed her good hand with his, thankful that no one saw and knew by sunrise she'd be executed. Already he had plans running through his mind on how they'd escape. He realized how sad it was that he had to flee from his own crew, but when he thought of Em's hand in his, he knew it was what he had to do, captain or no.

"We make camp once we reach the shore," said Jack. "We'll take turns keeping watch. I'll talk to the prisoner and try one last time to force any information out of her. If she doesn't speak by dawn, she'll be executed, savvy?"

"Aye," said Gibbs with a smile. Jack knew he was thinking that he had gotten his touch back, and maybe it was better that way. In the morning he woul see it was not so.

When jack stepped into the tent where Em was being held, there was a man guarding it.

"I can take it from here, mate," he told the guard, and the man nodded and stepped away. Jack stepped into the tent and found Em sitting there, hands bound behind her back, sitting crosslegged and slumped over a little, her hands twitching every so often. Her eyes were still blindfolded, and Jack gently slid the blindfold down and looked her in the eyes. She smiled at him.

"I was wondering if I'd see you tonight, Jack," she said softly.

"I'm going to get us out of here," said Jack. "I know how."

"The tent's guarded, Jack," she said, nodding to the door.

"Not anymore. I got the man to leave. We'll be out of here as soon as I say it's clear."

"Alright," she said with a nod. "Be careful. Don't want anything bad to happen to that pretty face." He smiled and placed a hand on her cheek.

"I've done enough to this face, luv," he said softly. He stood up and left the tent to wait for everyone, except for the two watchers to be asleep.

When the time came, he slipped back into her tent to find her asleep. He cut off the bonds from her wrists, and she woke up with a start. He placed a hand over her mouth, and signalled her to follow him silently. She did, and they slipped away from camp and into the woods, running as quietly as they could, successful in not being discovered.

They ran through the forest, the moonlight barely even lighting the way, and they reached a clearing after a half hour or so of running. They could hear water running, and Em laughed a they stepped out of the trees and came upon a large waterfall with a laked under it which flowed out into a stream.

It was so beautiful there, a great releif from all the bad things they to see for too long. "Whoa!" muttered Jack as he looked around.

"Now there's a sight you don't see everyday," said Em, leaning her head on his shoulder. "It's... amazing."

"Let's stop here then," he said softly. "Just till sunrise. Then we'll have to leave again."

"There's some caves behind that waterfall," she said, pointing to it. "We can hide in there for the night."

"Lead the way then. You seem to know this place better than me, mate." She smiled and led him over the slippery rocks up to the water fall, and they stepped through it, Em flinching in pain as the pressure hit her burnt back, and Jack stepped through behind her, asking her if she was alright.

"I'm fine," she answered, taking a breath. "It just hurts sometimes."

"Sit down then," said Jack. "It's safe now." She lowered herself to the stone floor, and looked at the waterfall which was in reach of her fingertips.

"Never thought I'd be sharing an adventure with the famous Jack Sparrow," she said, looking at him.

"Captain Jack Sparrow," he corrected her, and she giggled.

"Right. I forgot." He smirked and looked at the waterfall. "You didn't have to do that you know."

"Do what?"

"Give up being captain of the Black Pearl for me. I know that killing me would've been easier."

"If you were in my shoes, luv, you would've just as soon executed your own mother."

"I know, but most pirates wouldn't give up a ship for someone they cared about."

"Pirates like me," he said, turning to her. "They would give it up, for someone they loved." He gave a sad smile. "There will be other ships, luv. But for now, I'd rather have this than a ship."

"This?" she asked.

"A conversation, mate. One where we aren't in tears, savvy?" She giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, that does sound a little more appealing." She reached over and touched the waterfall with her fingers, and pulled back quickly, forcing drops of water to splatter in Jack's face. "Sorry!" she said, but he merely smirked.

"It's been almost a year since I last had a bath, mate," he teased. "Probably needed it, savvy?" She snickered a little and nodded.

"I guess so," she muttered. She flinched in pain, and shifted a little, in a way that let him know it was her back that was bothering her.

"You should get some rest, luv, give your back time to heal."

"It hurts something terrible, Jack," she said softly in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry," he said, feeling a pang of guilt. He crawled over to her and pulled her into his lap, cradling her as though she were his little child. She fell asleep in his arms, and he eventually dozed after an hour or so.

Light up, Light up

As if you have a choice

Even if you cannot hear my voice

I'll be right beside you, dear


	8. The Boar

(A/N: Did anyone else have trouble getting onto the site on friday? Maybe it was just me then. Oh well, either way, here we go.)

"Jack wake up," said Em's soft voice. Jack's eyes slitted open and he looked at down at her. She had crawled out of his arms and was laying next to him, her body half propped up on one arm and her head looking around as though she could hear something.

"What is it?" he groaned.

"Sshh!" she hissed and listened. He soon heard it. A deep growling and grunting noise. Whatever it was it didn't sound friendly.

Jack signalled her to stay put, and leaned out a little ways, peering down to only other entrance to the cave besides going through the waterfall. If you went to the right, there was a ledge that kept the water from crashing down on you, and Jack wondered why they hadn't entered that way the first time. The grunting was coming from down there and then he saw it.

"Bloody!" he cried, launching backwards. "Boar! It's a bloody boar!" He also realize to his dismay that he didn't have his pistol with him. Only his sword. But with Em barely able to walk, let alone run, he'd have to watch both their backs at once, and boars were clever creatures.

Knowing that fighting wouldn't be the best idea, he picked up Em and ran further into the cave with her in his arms. Behind him, he heard the boar squeal and charge after them. The ledge giving protection from the waterfal created an easy entrance for it, and Jack ran for all he was worth. The boar was fast, and it was only a foot away from him within minutes. Jack hadn't eaten in a while and was tired which gave him a disadvantage.

Then a gleam of hope came. The boar tripped on a crack and fell over. Jack took this advantage and set Em on the ground, picking up a rock about the size of his fist instead and chucked it at the boar. The boar squealed and staggered, slightly dazed, and Jack picked Em back up and ran, greatful that there was some distance between them and the boar. He ran till he came to a dead end and stared at the rock wall, then back at the boar who was already on the rampage again. This was it, he thought. This was how the famous Captain Jack Sparrow was going to die.

"Jack, set me down!" said Em. Too fazed to argue, he obeyed, setting her to her feet, and she limped to the right cavewall and felt along it.

"What are you bloody doing?" demanded Jack.

"Here it is!" she cried, reaching into her boddes and pulling out a medallion. The pressed it into an engraving on the wall that Jack noticed for the first time, and a door swung open. He picked her up and carried her through, and the door closed again, keeping the boar away from them.

"That was to close," muttered Jack. "How's your back?"

"A little better," she answered. "Why?"

"Can you walk?"

"Yes," and he lowered her to her feet. He placed her arm over his shoulders and helped support her as they walked. "You've been here before, haven't you?" asked Jack.

"Yes," she answered. "How did you think I knew the caves were here? Go to the left. There's something I want to show you."

He carried her on and she lead him down a winding path, not very long, and they soon entered what must've been the heart of the caves. There were torches on the walls and a small pool and a mini rock island. There were stones in the water, stepping stones that led to the little island, and sitting on top of it was a wooden box, beautifully carved with designs and symbols he didn't recognize.

"What is that?" he asked, pointing to it. Em smirked.

"Why don't you go find out?" she asked him. He let her go, and she sat down on the ground, gasping in pain from her back, and he walked across the stepping stones and to the box. Reaching for it with itchy palms, he lifted the lid to see what was inside. What he found took his breath away.

A golden head looked up at him with jade eyes. Curls had been molded on it to form the hair of the ancient goddes, and her hands were in front of her, pressed together. A sort of backpack was molded to her back, and in it was a black box made of a type of shale. He lifted the lid on it and saw the ashes inside.

Jack looked at her with wide eyes. "The idle," he muttered, and she nodded, tears in her eyes.

"It's yours, Jack," she said softly. "I won't be around to protect it for much longer. Now you're the only other person who knows where it is. It's up to you now to decide whether or not you're going to take it or leave it." He looked at her, too shocked to say anything, and then held up the idle. It was so beautiful an perfect. If he took it back, he'd become Captain of the Black Pearl again, and the ship would be invinceable, an undying legacy. He could see that future reflecting from the idle's left eye. But in its right he could see what else would happen. He saw children being sacrificed, women and men ruthlessly slaughtered, the women screaming as they went down, and an entire village burning without warning.

The vision startled him and he nearly dropped the idle. "It's your choice, Jack," he thought to himself. "Choose wisely..."

The vision of his fortune still shown clearly in the left eye, but so did the one in the right. He sighed and placed it back in its box, pulling the lid over it as well. Em smiled at him as he came back to her, and he stared at her.

"We'd better go," he said softly, still bothered from what he had seen, even though it wasn't going to happen now.

"Jack I-" There was a loud thud and they both looked in the same dirrection. The grunting and growling came again, and they saw the shadow of the boar as it made its way towards them.

"How did that bloody boar get in here?" he exclaimed.

"Someone let it in," said Em, fear pulsing through her vains. Jack picked her up and ran with her again. They had only moved a few feet when Jack tripped, partially from exhaustion, and partially from fear, and fell to the ground. Em managed to crawl away a little, but Jack wasn't fast enough. The boar bit his leg and jerked his had around, determined to tear it clean off. He nearly did, but Jack drew out his sword and hit it over the head with the hilt. The boar fell back a little with a loud squeal, and then turned, charging at Em.

"No!" shouted Jack, and he swung at it. His leg was broken and he couldn't get to his feet. The boar got Em by the collar and dragged her away screaming. "NO!" shouted Jack again, and he forced himself to his feet, his leg going in every dirrection, and he hopped on one foot as fast as he could, and then, thinking like Will, he threw his sword at the boar.

Maybe it was determination, or the surge of adrenaline, but it was a perfect hit. The boar dropped like a rock, still alive, but no longer near Em. Jack picked up his sword and stabbed the boar again, falling to his knees with a loud painful cry. His leg was swollen and bleeding, and he was exhausted and hungry. But he was determined, and stabbed the boar again and again until he barely had the strength to pull out his sword again.

Jack fell backwards, turned himself over, and crawled over to Em. There was so much blood around her, and he stared at her limp form laying in an unnatural dirrection.

"No," he whispered in denial. "Em, wake up. EM!" She did not respond and he felt his eyes tearing up. He shook her gently but she did not wake. She only laid there, eyes closed and skin deathly white. "NOOO!!!" screamed Jack, tears spilling down. He picked her up into his arms and held her like he had not too long ago. If only he could go back to that minute. He would have told her, yes, he would have told her everything. If only...

But it was too late. He held her in his arms, cradling her, and wept for the first time in years. Nothing ever had made his emmotions come out. Nothing. Only her. And the great Captain Jack Sparrow no longer felt great. He was a failure, a weakling. Not a captain of anything. He couldn't even save her life.

He felt sick and dizzy, and knew he was slipping away. He fell over on the ground and heard voices coming to them. Gasping for air, he tried to stay awake long enough to see them, but his head hit the ground and darkness took him before he could.

----

"Em..." Jack moaned in his sleep. "Em..." A dim light began to fill his eyes and then shadows of people around him. Then, Jack opened his eyes all the way and saw the interested faces looking into his. He stirred a little, and then attempted to sit up, but an elderly woman pressed him back down.

"You're hurt," she said, obviously not able to speak perfect English. "You lay still." There was a warm fire lit in the room, and the fur blankets and pillow were so comfortable, but he was anything but relaxed.

"Where's Em?" demanded Jack.

"Who?" asked the woman.

"Emily," he said. "The girl who was with me. She died..."

"We see no dead girl, sir," said the woman. "We only find you."

"What?" he asked. "No, mate. There was a girl, a woman, a little younger than me, savvy?"

"Oh! That girl. She alright. She sleeping now." Jack's eyes widened.

"She's alive?" he exclaimed.

"She in different hut. She sleeping. You should sleep to. You badly hurt."

"I have to see her," said Jack.

"Not today," said the woman in a tone that reminded him a lot of his mother. "You sleep now. Maybe tomorrow you see her."

"But I-"

"Hutcha!" said the woman, smacking him lightly on the head. "You sleep now! Don't worry about woman."

"Ow," muttered Jack rubbing his head.

"No more talk, you sleep!"

"Alright, alright!" he growled. The woman left, driving the other people out, none of them speaking and ounce of English. Jack smirked a little, and then rested his head in the pillow, closing his eyes and fell asleep almost too easily. Em was alive!

Jack woke the next morning to find leg had been set, and strapped in place tightly between two poles. He wondered how he had slept through that, but decided not to worry about it once Em entered his mind again. Not waiting for the elderly woman to give him permission, he sat up, and turned himself so he could get to his feet. Leaning against the wall in front of him was a set of wooden crutches, mostlikely made by the elderly woman's will because she probably knew Jack wouldn't stay in bed all day, bad leg or no.

He placed each crutch under his armpits, and hopped out of the room and into the daylight. The sun was warm on his face, and the village around him consisted of huts and miles of forest. The people were up and about, talking to themselves in their native tongue. There was a pit in the center, mostlikely for bonfires at night, and he was greatful that no one seemed to notice him. Well, almost no one.

"Jack," called a voice. He turned and saw the elderly woman. So she knew his name now?

"Where's Em?" he asked.

"Follow me," said the woman, turning and starting to lead him away.

"To Em?" he asked.

"You follow me, you see." Jack shrugged and hobbled behind her. His leg was still in a lot of pain, but not as bad as it had been. She led him into the forest to a small waterfall and lake, smaller than the one they had seen before, but almost more beautiful. She led him to the lake and waded in, pulling up her skirt, and Jack stood at the bank. The woman turned to him and signalled him to come. Not sure what was going on, he obeyed and came out to her.

"Hold still," she said and reached for his shirt.

"Hey!" he said, shrinking back. "What are you doing?"

"I wash you off! Hold still!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey! No," he said, trying to get away. He fell backwards into the water and the woman pulled him so he was sitting up, smacking him on the forehead.

"Stop you ninny!" she scolded. She pulled his shirt off and began to wash the dirt off with a rag she had tucked into a sash tied around her waist. There was also a small leather pouch on her, and she pulled out some soap to wash him with. Jack, knowing he couldn't win this one, sat still as she washed him.

"You know," he said, clearly irritated. "It's only my leg thats broken, not my arms."

"No talk! Lift your arm." He raised his arm and she cleaned his side, wrinkling her nose at his stench. "You smell like dead dog!" she scolded. He rolled his eyes. This had to have been one of the most embarrasing moments in his life. She cleaned his torso, and then, with much struggling, she cleaned him... everywhere else...

When she was done, and when Jack felt officially drained of any pride, she helped him get his pants on, but he left his shirt off because it was already very hot, and the shirt needed to be washed almost as badly as he had.

Jack was left alone after a little while, and he sat down on the banks, bare feet still touching the water, and thinking about the Black Pearl, how the crew must be handling the fact that he wasn't coming back because...

He stopped for a minute and realized he had never made a final decision on Em. He knew he liked her a lot, enough to lose the Pearl for her. Did that mean he loved her? He felt bad because he knew the answer was screaming itself in his face. There was one thing that really influenced the answer, a small, but very important detail. He had never fallen in love with anyone in his life! He didn't know what it felt like or how he was supposed to act. Love, to him, was something as mysterious as women. He had made love before, but that was from being drunk and not thinking clearly. It had never been love at all, as the poor unfortunate women soon discovered the next day when he woke up, looked at them and said, "Who the bloody hell are you?"

Jack smirked. That wasn't supposed to be funny, but it was. That had been when he was younger and had no respect for women, not if it were to save his life. But Em, it was so different. Maybe he did love her?

"Alright Jack," he said to himself. "If you are in love, mate, what do you do now?" He knew if there was a god that he must be laughing at him now. "You're a bloody fool," he said to himself.

"You give yourself too much credit," said a voice behind him. He turned his head to look behind him, and standing there was Em, but he barely recognized her. Instead of ratty black hair, it had been brushed, washed, and hung down to her waist in wet curls. Instead of dirt being cacked on her face, she was clean and looking beautiful. She was wearing a dress that wasn't torn and filthy, but most noticeable was the fact that instead of a dark look, she looked... happy.

"I was beginning to wonder if I'd see you, luv," he said, smiling at her. With great effort, he got to his feet and onto his crutches, and hobbled over to her. He embraced her warmly, happy that she was still alive, and he held her closer, her body fitting perfectly into his.

"And how we doin', mate?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Much better. You?"

"Me get washed. Me clean," he said, immitating the elderly lady. Em laughed.

"So she got you too? Wish I could've been there to see that. The famous Captain Jack Sparrow getting beaten by an old woman." She smiled at him, but his eyes saddened.

"I'm not a captain anymore, Em," he said softly. She caught what she had said and placed a hand over her mouth.

"I forgot... I'm so... I'm sorry-"

"It's alright, mate," he said, smiling at her, wishing he hadn't made a deal of it. "I'll always be Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?"

"Savvy," she answered, smiling again. "You really shouldn't be on that leg. You need to let it heal. C'mon, let's get some food and get you off your feet." He smirked and nodded.

"Yes, ma'am," and he followed her away, back into the village. As they walked (or in his case, hopped), he looked at her and knew then and there the answer. He, Captain Jack Sparrow, was in love, and probably would be for a very long time.

Slower Slower

We don't have time for that

All I want to find is an easier way

To get out of our little heads

(A/N: Sorry if this was too long. I just couldn't stop writing. I was having such a good time. R&R please!

-Smeagol's (don't worry, I know what I'm doing... CRASH!)

girl)


	9. Have Heart, My Dear

(A/N: Hi y'all. If you want to see a good Johnny Depp film, I recommend 'Finding Neverland'. It was so good, and he was absolutely gorgeous! That's my Johnny Depp report for the week! On to the story! BTW, do you guys know if there's a way I can get in touch with the site administrator or whatever you call him? There's a little situation involving a friend and some reveiwers thinking it's okay to cuss her out with reveiws for the world to see. Is there anything I can do about that, or is that actually permitted here? They're dirrect insults, not jests. Tell me in your reveiws please!)

That night, Jack and Em were able to join in on a bondfire celebrating their goddes for helping both of them survive the boar attack, especially Em. If there was anyone they looked highly upon, possibly more than their goddes, it was her. They knew she was one of the explorers who had brought the idle to them and had helped keep it hidden.

There were large logs set out in a sort of circle around the fire, and they all sat there while the elderly woman, who seemed to be the tribe matriarch, spoke in their native language, a smile on her face, and excitement in her voice.

"What is she saying?" asked Jack to Em. Em listened for a minute.

"It's a prayer," she said. "They're thank their goddess for sparing our lives, and they're asking for her protection on their people." The woman then began to speak with wild gestures and sound effects. "Now she's telling everyone the story of how we got here."

"This ought to be interesting," said Jack with a smile. They watched, being able to guess well enough what she was talking about. It wasn't till the end when Jack became confused. He watched Em's expression, and saw that her eyes were watering. "What is she saying now?" Em smiled and looked at him.

"She says, "Jack lay on bed, shouting at me, 'Take me to Em,' like impatient child. He wanted her so badly because he thought she now dead. When I tell him she alive, his eyes brightened like star in heavens. All he wanted was her. He love Em so much and only wanted her. Nothing else mattered to him."" She blinked away a tear and smiled again. ""Only her,"" she finished. Jack smiled and put an arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and he rested his chin on her head.

Em was crying because in her mind, she knew that not everything the woman had said was true. Jack had lost so much now because of her, and she had made him do so many things he hadn't wanted to. Just looking at him she knew he longed for something. The Black Pearl. She knew he wanted it back so much because it meant everything to him. 'He doesn't love me,' she thought to herself. 'Only the Pearl.'

Em stood up and walked away, leaving Jack to only stare. Something inside told him to follow her, but what would he say to her? Just burst out, "Em, I love you," like a love struck fool? That would've been so easy to do when they were in the caves, before the boar because they didn't have much time, but now he had to think of how to say it in the right way without scaring her.

Em walked over to the waterfall and stood by the edge of the lake, thinking to herself. Behind her, she soon heard the sound of Jack's crutches, and him huffing as he neared her. He didn't say anything to her, but watched her back as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You can go whenever you want, you know," she said, not facing him. "I'm safe here with these people. You can go back to the Black Pearl."

"Is that what this is about, mate?" he asked. "You think I'm just going to leave you here for a ship?"

"Aren't you?" she asked, turning to face him. "You promised you'd take me somewhere where I was safe. You never said what would happen after."

"Because I don't know what will happen after, Em."

"You should go back to your ship," she said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I can't, Em," he answered softly.

"Why not?"

"Because I love you," he blurted out before he could stop himself. She stared at him wide eyed, not sure how to respond. He knew he had caught her completely off guard. Thinking he'd made a mistake, he turned and started to leave, but she had the advantage of being able to run, and was in front of him, blocking his way out. He stared at her and lowered his eyes. "I was going to tell you later, but..."

"You love me?" she asked. He nodded.

"Yes, Em. I love you." He flinched in pain and lowered himself to the ground so he was sitting. "My leg hurts again," he muttered. Em sat down next to him and stared out at the waterfall. Jack waited impatiently, and then spoke. "Please say something."

"What do you want me to say?"

"Anything. Just don't be so bloody silent, Em."

He moved over to her, and gently placed an arm around her. He rubbed his face along her neck, nuzzling her, and then pressed his lips to the skin. Em sat still and drained in the the feeling or his lips slowly climbing up her neck and towards her jaw bone. After a minute, he pulled his face away, and reached over with his hand and turned her face towards his. His eyes lingered at her lips, and she prepared herself as he started to lean closer.

Jack's lips were barely brushing hers when his mind's eye went back to one of those cursed days on the Pearl. He could hear Em screaming in his head while he removed her fingernails. He could see the blood on his hands, and the tears falling down her face as she wept in pain.

His face jerked away from her and he realized that everytime he had touched her, he had hurt her. He didn't want to remember hurting her, and more importantly, he didn't want to hurt her.

"Jack?" she asked softly. "Kiss me?" He stared at her helplessly and shook his head.

"I can't," he answered, and got to his feet, hobbling away on his crutches and leaving her there.

Jack dreamt that night that he was sitting in his quarters on the Black Pearl, arguing with himself about Em. He was standing in front of a mirror, facing himself, and shouting at his reflection.

"I love her!" he argued.

"Really?" asked his reflection, raising his eyebrows and staring at him doubtfully. "Then why'd you hurt her?"

"I didn't want to hurt her!" he declaired in a frustrated tone.

"But you did it, mate. Look at her hand sometime. Or, you could take a gander at the infection on her back. Not so lovely, and very painful. And she has you to thank, savvy?"

"They made me do it," growled Jack.

"They made you do it? Funny, I don't recall any of them pointing a gun to your face and ordering you to. It was all your idea."

"It wasn't just mine," said Jack. "And I didn't know who she was before I decided to torture her, savvy?"

"So that makes it alright then? Torturing strange people to get what you want doesn't bother you then, but when it's someone you know, then it's wrong?"

"I never said that."

"I think you did."

"And why would I care what you think?"

"Or what anyone else thinks for that matter, savvy? Captain Jack Sparrow never cared about anyone."

"Not true. I had friends I cared about."

"As long as they could bring you the treasure you wanted."

"Be quiet!" he roared.

"So you admit it's true then!" said the reflection, with a smile as though he'd just won the arguement. "That's interesting."

"It's not true. If I didn't love her then why did I spare her life?"

"If you loved her then why di you torture her?"

"Go away!"

"Think about it, mate. You had two choices. Either to torture her, or to be marooned and lose the ship, but she would live."

"And be tortured by whoever would take over the Pearl."

"You could've shot her then. Put her out of her misery instead of make it worse."

"I couldn't kill her," said Jack, drawing his sword, ready to attack his reflection.

"But yo could torture her. Stand there an move that red hot pocker up and down, again and again while she lay there screaming in agony, savvy?"

"GO!" shouted Jack, smashing his sword into the mirror. It shattered and he woke up, sitting strait up, and then falling backwards as the pain in his leg was re-awoken.

"Gena said you were having a bad dream last night," said Em, the next morning when Jack finally came out of his hut on his crutches.

"Who?" he asked.

"Gena," she answered. "The old woman who gave you a bath?" She snickered, and Jack grinned.

"Oh, her," he muttered.

"She said you were crying out in your sleep."

"Did she now?" he said, trying not to seem phazed by it. He hobbled over to get some food from a man who had been cooking over a fire (he seemed to be the unofficial chef of the tribe), and Em followed him.

"Jack," she said softly. Jack got a plate of food and hopped over to one of the logs and sat on it. Em stood nearby, watching him. "Jack, what is going on? Why won't you talk to me?"

"Does it sound like I'm not talking to you, mate?" he asked, looking up at her between bites.

"Last night," she started to say.

"Last night, I almost made a mistake." Em took a step back and looked at him.

"A mistake? You loving me is a mistake?"

"I didn't say that-"

"Yes you did! Jack I don't understand you. If you don't love me then just say it! Stop making this so frustrating for both of us."

"I do love you, Em. Very much."

"Then why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Because it's too hard right now!" he snapped, making her jump and the villagers turn and stare. He go himself up on his crutches and looked at her. "Savvy?" he asked, then hopped away.

Em watched as he left, wanting to chase after him, but she didn't. She decided to give him the time he needed to square with himself. Then, she'd go talk to him.

"Jack?"

Jack closed his eyes and waited until he heard Em sit down next to him in the sand. He opened his eyes again and looked at her.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I didn't realize how hard this is for you. You're going through a lot right now and I just didn't see it. I'm sorry."

He looked out at the trees and sighed. "There's nothing to apologize for, Em," he said. "There's things that I need to sort through before I do anything, savvy." He looked at her. "I don't want to hurt you again, Em."

"You aren't Jack," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "Don't even think about that."

"How can I not, luv? I can't just forget everything I did to you."

"You can learn to move on, Jack," she said softly. "You told me once that to you, the only rules that matter are what a man can do and what a man can do." He looked up at her, intrigued by this remark. "You can either go through life, avoiding us, avoiding what we could have for fear of me getting hurt, or you could find a way to forgive yourself, and accept the fact that I love you, and I want to be with you, despite what happened on the Pearl."

He stared at her and saw the tears falling down her face, and reached up, brushing them away softly. She stared at him, and he felt his heart open up to her and the barrier break down. Reaching slowly, he cupped her face in his hands, and slowly drew closer until at last, their lips met. She did not move to deepen the kiss, but let him do that as he gradually grew more comfortable with her. She pulled away a little, eyes still closed and whispered, her breath touching his face, "It's alright, Jack."

He closed in on her again and kissed her, tears forming behind his eyelids. She fit so perfectly in his arms, and he coaxed her lips apart, exploring inside of her mouth with his tongue. She moaned a little, but he did not let go. He had been bottling this up for too long. She drew him closer and he kissed her with much passion and fury, until at last he was forced to come back for air.

She stared at him for a minute, then rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled to himself. The barrier was broken, and she was his now. Nothing now, not even death, would ever be able to take her away from him.

Have heart my dear

We're bound to be afraid

Even if it's just for a few days

Making up for all this mess


	10. Can I Have This Dance?

(A/N: Sorry it took so long to do this. I had midterms, including that Math A exame that 75 of NY state failed two years ago, and all kinds of stuff. But here's the chapter! Oh, since the lyrics to 'Run' are all basically on here, I'm moving on to a different song by the band Skillet. I don't even know the name, but I think it's fitting.)

Love is all around you now

So take a hold

Hidden in the words

Sometimes ain't enough

Don't suffocate day after day

It's building up

Cuz when you're feeling weak

You know I'm strong enough...

The next week was a lot easier for both of them. Jack found that this life was more satisfying than being captain of the Black Pearl, which was something he never thought he'd admit to. He didn't need treasure, he didn't need a bloody ship. He had more treasure at the moment than he knew what to do with, and it all came from one person.

Em's back was healing beautifully, and the infection was fading away, much to his relief. But the scars would never go, and he knew they would always haunt him until the day he died. He wanted to do everything he could to keep from hurting her, and it was partially for this reason he chose not to sleep with her. Yes, he wanted to at times, he was an uncivilized pirate after all, but he knew it was wrong, and for once, he cared. When they were teenagers she had often boasted about how she'd keep her virtue until she was married, and, with the exception of the pirates who had captured her before and hurt her in every which way, she'd held true to it. He didn't want to take that away from her, and in secret he wished she'd had been his first.

When he found himself thinking that, he was shocked. Captain Jack Sparrow was no longer as much of a scalawag he had prided himself to be. Perhaps that was too big of a change, too fast. "I may not be sleeping with her," he thought to himself. "But there's nothing stopping me from getting my rum." And speaking of which, he was holding a bottle of it in his hands, half of it already gone.

"You and your rum," said Em, when she had seen him with it. "They make some of the best rum here."

"So I've noticed," he said softly, taking another swig.

"I was talking to Gena. She says you'll be walking again in a matter of weeks."

"That's good to know, luv," he said with a grin. Em sat down next to him, lowering herself very slowly and carefully. Her back was a giant scab, and if she moved it too fast, or twisted it, it'd break and bleed. Jack knew that, and he tried not to notice.

"There's something, I've been meaning to ask you about," she said after a moment. "The crew, how do you know they won't try an find you?" He looked at her, slightly perplexed.

"What?" he asked.

"I mean think about it, some of them knew you as a friend, and they probably aren't handling the fact that you chose me over them too well. Do you think they'll try to find you?" He nodded.

"They might. But how could they find us here, mate? I don't even remember the way." She smirked.

"You weren't awake long enough," she said softly. "But there are ways. How do you think I found it first? It was only a myth then and I still found it. What makes you think they won't?"

"What about the wall? You're the only one with the necklace to open it."

"What... oh the caves. That's to get to the idle. But this village is in a different dirrection. You really don't need anything to find it."

"Well what do you want me to do?" he said, suddenly thinking he knew the answer. "Leave you here?"

"Yes... no! No, I'd come with you. It's just, we can't stay here."

"If we leave, what's going to stop them from looking here first, missy?"

"We could find a way, Jack. You always find a way."

"I wasn't on crutches half those times, luv," he said in a bit of a snappy tone.

"I meant after your leg heals."

"Then why didn't you wait till then to bring it up?"

"Because we need to start preparing for it, because it's coming a lot quicker than you think! And they might find this place before your leg heals. We don't know."

"That's right, we don't know. And if it happens it happens. The idle is still in place and they will be protected. It's not over yet." He placed a hand on her cheek. "You, of all people, should no by now that it's usless to fret about tomorrow until it comes. Just focuse on the moment." He kissed her cheek gently and she couldn't help but smile.

"You're drunk, aren't you?" she said after a minute. He grinned.

"Only a little," he said and kissed her cheek again. Then his lips moved to her neck and he nipped at her while she pushed him away, laughing.

-

Later that day, determined not to sit all day, Jack wandered around on his crutches, exploring the land around him. It was as beautiful as could be expected of the Carribbean. It was also very hot, so he found himself, before long, looking for the waterfall so he could cool down. When he did find it, someone was already there, bathing. It was Em, and he was about to turn around before she caught him, but before he could, his eyes caught glimpse of her back. The burns were still too ugly, even if they were healing. He could still see signs of infection, and he shuddered. Turning away from her, he went back into the forest to wait till she was done. He could not stop thinking about how he'd done that to her, and it made him feel even worse.

It took almost an hour, but he soon hear her splashing as she moved to the shore, and then leave about five minutes later. Once she was gone, he moved to the shore and stripped down, wading into the cool water and relaxing for a moment, forgetting about Em, and the idle, and every other problem he had on his mind at the moment. Using his arms only, he swam up to the waterfall and climbed onto the rocks near it. The water splashing onto him felt like a sort of massage, and after a few minutes of pain, he felt his muscles relaxing and the pain dying down till he could barely feel it.

"Jack!" he heard a voice call him. It was Em, and he quickly slid off the rock and into the water, clutching onto the rock. "Jack- oh! There you are!" She was gaining a bad case of the giggles once she saw his clothes on the shore, and she turned her back to him. "Sorry," she laughed.

"Can't a man get a little privacy around here?" he said, but she knew he was just as amused as she was.

"They told me you'd wandered off so I was just trying to find you. I'll talk with you later." He chuckled after she left, and made it back to the shore, getting dressed quickly and headed back to the village.

-

That night, Jack and Em stayed up later than usual, until they were the only ones sitting by what was left of the bonfire. Em was silent, and Jack was thinking about something he needed to ask her.

"I saw you dancing earlier with the others," he said, looking at her. The tribe sometimes had nights where they'd dance for just plain fun, or play games, or tell stories, etc. That night there had been dancing and Em had joined in. "You were pretty good, mate," he added. She smiled.

"I don't usually dance at all, but tonight, I don't know," her voice drifted off an she smiled. "I guess I needed to have some fun for a change."

"Let me ask you a... hypothetical question, savvy?" She nodded, but looked at him slightly suspicious. "What if you were, say, celebrating something, would you dance?"

"I suppose," she said. "Depends on what it is, of course, but I might. If I had someone to dance with." He rubbed his hands together, and nodded.

"Alright then," he said softly. "What if I were to ask you to teach me how to dance, could you?" She looked at him, surprised and laughed.

"You dancing? What, have you gone batty?" He shrugged.

"Some might say so," he admitted. "I mean it though. Could you teach me?" She still thought it was completely unnormal for him to ask for something like that, but still nodded anyway.

"I'm pretty sure I could. If that's really what you want." She stared at him, expecting him to at any moment laugh and say he was kidding, but he didn't. "Why do you want to learn?"

"Because," he said, not really sure how to word it right. "Because I want to dance with you on our wedding day." Em's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Wh- what?" she asked, shaking.

"I want to dance with you on our wedding day," he repeated softly, taking one of her hands in his. "Will you?"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes," she said, still trembling. "Yes, I will."

He smiled and looked around. "Normally there'd be a ring for this, wouldn't there?" he seemed to ask himself.

"Usually," she chuckled. He looked down at one of his hands and slid off a ring and placed it on her finger.

"Just until I can buy you one, savvy?" he said softly. She nodded and he moved in, kissing her gently. "Now," he said, pressing his forehead to hers. "About that dance?" She chuckled and stood up, taking him by the hands and pulling him up. They moved away from the log she'd been sitting on, and she placed one of his hands on her back, and held the other, while putting her other hand on his shoulder. She slowly showed him all the steps to a normal waltz, and he picked it upp quickly, but still managed to step on her bare feet every so often on accident.

About a half hour past, and he found himself spinning her around with a smile on his face. She stopped after a while and they took a breather, sitting in front of the slowly dying fire, and he held her in his arms while she rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't believe I'm getting married," she muttered after a while. "I just never really saw myself with another half."

"Me neither, luv," said Jack, chuckling a little. "Pirates almost never get married. They usually don't allow themselves to fall in love either."

"Do you regret it?" she asked, looking up at him.

"No," he said softly. "Who would regret spending the rest of their life with the person they love, mate? True love never dies. People just think it has. The truth is, if you fall out of love, you were never really in love to begin with, were you now? Love isn't just a feeling, luv. Love is an action." He looked out at the small flames, dancing around before they died away. "Just like the Black Pearl isn't just a ship. It's freedom."

She looked at him and started giggling. "You just compared love to a ship, Jack." He smiled and shook his head.

"I'm tired, luv. Leave me alone," he chuckled. He slowly got up on his crutches, and she stood up with him.

From the shadows, an unseen face watched them with curiousity. His eyes narrowed a little to clear his vision, and he saw Jack kiss Em gently before they went to their separate huts to sleep for the night. Sighing and looking down, Will Turner began to think of how he was going to explain this to the crew.

Just one more day/ You can find me/ One more day/ You can find me anyway/ Oh, let the world crash/ Love can take it/ Oh, let the world come crashing down/ Oh, let the world crash/ Love can take it/ Love can take a little/ Love can give a little more...

-

(A/N: I had a floppy disc malfunction, and this was supposed to be posted last week. Sorry! Janet Jackson has wardrobe malfunctions, I have floppy disk malfunctions. Also, next monday, check out my profile for the weekly funny and tell me what you think. Cheers!)


	11. One More Adventure, Luv

"He what?" said Gibbs, eyes wide and staring at Will in disbelief.

"He fell in love with her," said Will. "He proposed to her last night. I saw it with my own eyes."

"He can't do tha'!" cried Gibbs, furious. "Where the blazes is he?" Will wondered if telling them would be a good idea, but sighed, knowing he had no other choice.

"I can take you to him," he said, a hint of regret in his tone.

"Yes," said a voice, and they all jumped. A group of men with guns pointed to all of them were encircled around them, and Norrington stepped up to Will, pointing his gun at the man's throat. "That would be greatly appreciated"  
----

"Jack, wake up!"

Jack stirred and glanced up to meet face to face with Em. "Hmm?" he groaned.

"Some pirates were just spotted heading this way, they think they're from the Pearl." Jack was awake enough to understand that, and sat up, shuffling out of bed as fast as he could, and hobbled out with her on crutches. When he stepped out, the sun hit him in the eyes, and he had to blink a few times in order to make out what was going on around him. Soon he was able to make out people, staring and pointing in the distance.

"Where are they?" asked Jack, hobbling over. Em asked Gena, who was looking the most frantic and frustrated, in her native tongue where the pirates were. Gena answered back, pointing and thrusted a telescope in Jack's hands. He picked it up and held it out, looking through it and soon spotting a group of men headed in that direction. Will was leading them. "Bloody Will!" he growled. "How'd they find us?" Gena turned to Em and said something, pointing to a trail and making extreme gestures. To Jack, it sounded like a load of gibberish, but Em understood her.

"She says we need to run. They'll be able to take care of themselves, but we're in danger. The idle doesn't protect us."

"What after all we did for it?"

"Jack!" It was no time for jokes, and he knew it.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I can't leave them!" she cried.

"Em, they'll kill you! If you go you'll be safe, and I can handle them."

"No!" shouted Gena, speaking English for the first time that day. "You go! You go! Save yourself and your love!"

"I can't!" said Em, shaking her head.

"Em, we don't have a choice. Besides, it might help lure them away."

"You go!" shouted Gena. "Go now!"

"Listen to her, Em," he said, grabbing her wrist. "I'm not leaving you behind." There was a shout from one of the people and they knew the pirates were coming closer. "Let's go."

Em looked ready to object, but something in Jack's eyes stopped her, and she nodded. She gave Gena a hug and they hurried off.  
----

It was almost sunset, at least they could only guess it was. The sky had gone very cloudy and it looked ready to rain. Jack and Em were in the middle of the forest, not sure exactly where they were, and wandering aimlessly, trying to get away from the village. For all they knew, they could have been going around in circles. "We're lost," said Em, looking around.

"Are we really?" he said, obviously grouchy. "Because if you know the way I'd appreciate some help." She rolled her eyes and walked with him.

"Where are we going to go? We don't have a ship so we can't escape the island-" He stopped, holding an arm out in front of her to make her stop.

"What?"

"Sssh!" he hissed and she stayed quiet, looking around. Jack had sworn he had heard a gun shot and stood still, listening intently. Having Em with him had made him more alert, making sure pirates wouldn't sneak up on them and try to kidnap her again. He was about to take a step again when he heard a second gunshot, and Em jumped, giving a small yelp. He drew his sword, and she tried to take it from him.

"Let me!" she said.

"Are you mad?" he said, jerking away. "You'll get yourself killed."

"And what will you do? Charge at him with your sword in one hand and your crutches in another?" He sighed, handing her the sword and she held it out in front of her, looking around. There was silence, but then a the trees started rustling as someone started coming forward. Jack placed a hand on Em's trembling shoulder and whispered, "Get ready," in her ear. Em nodded and waited. The rustling got louder, and finally someone stepped out, pointing a gun at them.

"Don't come any closer!" said Jack in a warning tone, pulling Em behind him protectively. Something struck both of them on the backs of their heads, and that was the last thing they remembered.  
----

Darkness was all he could see, and his head hurt like something was pounding into it over and over again. He groaned, and recieved a boot to the ribs because of it. Coughing, he squirmed slightly, placing his hand on the sore spot, and briefly saw a face looking down to his.

"Well well. It seems not even the great 'Captain' Jack Sparrow could accomplish the simple task I set out for him." Norrington, Jack realized with a groan. He was still confused, trying to piece together what had happened to them, and as he wondered a new and more alarming question came to his mind.

"Em..." he breathed. "Where's Em?" Norrington kicked him in the face, and Jack gave a shout, spitting blood onto the floor.

"Now, at last I can do what I've been longing to do. And the famous Jack Sparrow with be no more."

"Where the bloody hell is Em?" he shouted, becoming frustrated. "What did you do to her?"

"She screams a lot," he said. "Would be a real shame if I had to silence her permenantly."

"What do you want from me!" he cried, and Norrington seized him by the jaw.

"Where's the idol?" he demanded. "Give me the idol, and I'll let both of you go."

"She's got nothing to do with it! Let her go or I won't tell you anything!" Norrington let go of him and stepped back.

"Have it your own way then," he said, and walked off. Five minutes later, Jack could hear the familiar sounds of Em screaming from above, and he closed his eyes, lowering his head and weeping miserably, praying the God would save them.  
----

The next day, Jack was thrown in the familiar prison cell, and Em was thrown in with him. She was unconcious when they tossed her in like a rag doll, and when he looked at her, he saw they had ripped out parts of her hair, beaten her with something so she had bruises all over her, and her lower lip was swollen and puffy.

Tears flooded his eyes and he crawled over to her, gently laying her head in his lap, and kissed her forehead, his tears falling on her face. She didn't wake till the following morning, and by that point she was too tired to move much, so he held her almost the entire day and night.

The next morning, the cell door opened loudly, waking both of them, and guard walked in, tearing Em away from him, screaming and sobbing, and Jack fought to get a hold of her, but in the end lost, forced to watch as they dragged her away. It wasn't until that night that he finally realized he would never see her again, and he wept, refusing food or water for the next few days.

"How do you kill a pirate?" Norrington said to his men the night they had taken Em away. "One would say to go for the heart, but they have no hearts to begin with." Gilette nodded in agreement, muttering something under his breath, but Norrington looked at him. "How is it then that if I take away this woman, he is willing to die without her? Is he still really a pirate?"

"Does it matter?" asked Gilette. "As long as the world's rid of him will anyone care?" There was a long silence, then Norrington finally got to his feet.

"Prepare the gallows and we'll hang him in the morning," he stated dryly. "Then we'll know if the world cares"  
----

Unbeknownst (luv that word) to Jack, Em was kept alive in a separate cell in a separate building from his. Her fate had not yet been decided by Norrington, but from the sounds of it, they were going to hang her after Jack. She lay in the dark, not sure of what was out there, but thankful that no one had come to hurt her in a while.

The following evening, there was a riot outside her cell, and when she looked up, she saw the door burst open, and a group of men surrounded her, She stared at all of them nervously, her heart pounding as the lead her away.  
----

It came as no surprise to Jack the morning they pulled him out of his cell, telling him they were going to execute him. In all honesty, he couldn't have cared less. He just wanted it over with so that maybe he could see Em again. They lead him out like they had once, hands bound behind his back, and a not too friendly guard shoving him along.

The crowds around him were spitting at him and shouting angrily at him, as though he had directly done something to them. He ignored them though, his ear fogging out every hateful word, and his mind wandered to Em as he wondered if she was watching him.

Before he knew it, he was facing the noose, and a smile came to his face. It was almost over, and soon he'd see her again. "Jack Sparrow," read off the guard. "You are hereby sentenced to"  
----

Em scrambled to the front of the ship, looking at the stone wall where the waves crashed. Behind her Mr. Gibbs placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly, and Annamaria barked out orders to the rest of the crew. "You sure he's still there?" asked Mr. Gibbs. Em fingered her ring and shook her head.

"If he were dead now I'd know," she muttered, tears in her eyes.

"Well, he ain't got much time left if he is, ma'am. But I swear I'll do everything in my power to help him." Em nodded and stared at the wall that was coming closer.  
----

The drum roll started loudly, and the executioner viciously placed the noose around Jack's neck, jerking Jack a little as he did so, but the pirate made no sounds or eye contact. He merely stared at the ground, ready to go, and whishing it would go quicker than this.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the executioner wrap his large hands around the lever and he closed his eyes and held his breath. Here it comes.  
----

"It's now or never," said Mr. Gibbs. "If you really think he's there, call ter him. Quick!"

Em took in a deep breath, then at the top of her lungs shouted, loud enough for dead to hear. "JACK"  
----

Jack's eyes snapped open, and he spun around, his brow furrowing in confusion. Everyone had gone silent in anticipation, and no one stopped him from fully turning his body around. Then they heard it again, a faint cry, and his eyes widened.

"JACK!" shouted the voice, and he choked. It couldn't be!

"Em?" he said, knowing it wasn't loud enough for her to hear. "EM!" At once he ran to the wall, but the guards stopped him, forcing him back to the noose. He couldn't die, and he knew this. Not if she was still alive. He fought, kicking and squirming, shouting out her name over and over again, stunning the crowds.

"NO!" he shouted. "EM! EM!"

There came angry shouts, and soon a band of pirates stormed the place, sending the women running and screaming for their lives. The guards immediatly began to fight them, and Jack fought to get free of the ropes that bound him. Will Turner came to his aid, cutting him free, and they turned to run, but stopped, seeing the men in the crow combined with the guards outnumbered the pirates, and they all were backed up against the wall, hands up in surrender.

"Jack," said Will softly, and Jack looked at him, watching as Will gestured to the wall and nodded in understanding.

"Commodor," called Jack, "It's all been lovely, but I'm afraid I must be leaving now."

"Oh really?" asked Norrington. "Over the wall and into the sea like a coward?"

"Not quite," said Jack with a naturally-drunk smile. "You see there's a lady down on my ship that I promised to marry, and I intend to keep my promise to her."

"Rubbish! Pirates are never men of their words. Why should yours be any different?"

"Because I love her," he said softly. And with that, in perfect syncronization, they all jumped off the wall and into the icy waters below. Jack swam for all he was worth to the Black Pearl, and they were all pulled up on to the deck.

Unlike the other pirates, who took a moment to catch their breath once they were on board, Jack clammered to his feet and ran to Em, who was standing there with her arms wide open and tears in her eyes. He held her for what had to have been an eternity, kissing her passionately over and over again, until they were too lightheaded from lack of breathing, and then he just held her, stroking her hair and pressing her closer to himself.

"Captain Sparrow," said Mr. Gibbs in a tone that wasn't so friendly, and Jack sighed, knowing he was in trouble. He looked up at Gibbs, not taking his arms off of Em, but turned her so her back was pressing against his chest. "You abandoned your ship and your crew, all fer this woman you weren't supposed to care about. All them things are good terms fer us to kill you." Em looked down to the ground, her hands holding tight to Jack's arms. "But, considering none of us would ever be able ter do tha', I think we can let this one go." Jack looked up at him in disbelief, and Gibbs smiled. "What say you, cap'in?"

Em smiled and looked up at him, but Jack did not smile. Instead he shook his head. "No," he said softly, and Em gasped in shock. Everyone else stared wide eyed and Jack stepped to the side of Em, placing his arm around her waist. "I'm getting married to this lovely woman, and I want to give her the good life she's not had in years. I love her and if it means giving up the life of a pirate, then I'll do it. Savvy?" Everyone stared in shock, except for Em, who smiled with tears in her eyes as Jack kissed her forehead. Gibbs was silent for a minute, then, as if he understood, he nodded.

"Very well," he said. "Where to then, for your last adventure, cap'in?" Jack smiled and took over the helm, sailing off one last time into the horizon.

THE END!

(A/N:This chapter was lost for a long time, that's why it took me forever to post it cuz I really didn't want to write it again. But here it is and now my story is through.I can't believe I actually finished this! It's shocking! R&R!)


End file.
